


Saigon

by hiSTEREKal007



Category: Miss Saigon, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Miss Saigon, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Peter, Asshole Theo, Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Embedded Images, Eternal Sterek, Evil Jennifer, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Miss Saigon - Freeform, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Saigon, Slash, Twins, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: In the midst of an ending war, a stubborn marine meets a beautiful hearted boy in a bar in Saigon which stirs feelings inside them both.But the two struggle through the unforseen events, first when they are seperated, and then when end up meeting once again years later.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sterek version of Miss Saigon, I'm currently writing the full story so will be posting parts very soon, chapter length will vary depending on the scene I'm writing  
> .  
> Character Index:  
> Kim - Stiles  
> Chris - Derek  
> The Engineer - Peter  
> John - Boyd  
> Gigi - Erica  
> Other Girls - Cora, Mimi  
> Thuy - Theo  
> Tam - Liam & Jackson (un-identical twins)  
> Ellen - Jennifer Blake
> 
> * Stiles is 17 when this starts so note that he's underage in some countries*
> 
> ( I used this abandoned fic as a starting point for my story & have messaged the owner: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9869930/1/ )

 

** *SAIGON* **

Stiles stood in the centre of the busy village streets in Vietnam, the sound of helicopters could be heard in the skies all around and the people were frightened as the American soldiers continued to bustle through the streets to their bases.

The war was nearly over but the devastation was clear to see, Stiles himself had lost both his parents in the village fires. He kept a photo of his father John and mother Claudia with him, a reminder to make something of his life and make them proud.

"Excuse me little one?"

Stiles turned to see handsome but slightly creepy older man, with deep ocean blue eyes and dark brown wavy hair.

"Yes?" Stiles could see the mischief in his eyes but there was also a kindness in its depths.

"You look lost boy, do you perhaps need a place to stay?" The man proposed.

"Maybe, who are you?"

"The name's Peter, but people call me The Engineer"

"The engineer? You own that burlesque type place in the capital right? What are you offering".

"Ah, I see you are a smart one Kitten, yes Dreamland. I'm actually looking for a new recruit, I offer food and a safe place to stay with the job?"

Stiles hesitated, he was tired and pretty hungry, after his parents death the farm was sold on leaving him homeless. 

He knew what they did behind the scenes at places like Dreamland and he was still a virgin, so was frightened at the prospect of having to do the 'extra' work involved.

It would have to do for now.

"Ok, but I must tell you that I'm a virgin so have no experience at all"

Peter's face was surprised before his eyes took on a keen glint, as if he'd found some rare jewel.

"A virgin? Well that's no trouble at all, I'm sure the others can teach you on the job and you'll get only the finest gentlemen at first. Come, we must leave this place, I'll give you some tips and tricks on the way"

They both left for Dreamland, Peter hoping his dream to travel to America would come true and Stiles hoping that something better lay ahead...


	2. Settling In

 

Erica Reyes was looking forward to tonight.

Usually, she would not be anxious for another evening of pain, sin, beer, and degradation before some of the worst members of the male race. But tonight was different. Tonight, tonight may just be her way out of this nightmare-her ticket to the U.S.A.

"Dreaming again, Rica?" said one of the girls-Cora, as she pulled on a tight-fitting, blue dress, that barely reached past her hips.

"I don't dream," Erica lied. "I'm too sensible for that."

She looked down at herself, in her red, blue, and white bikini and high heels, and briefly imagined she was wearing a long, ankle-length sun dress and sandals, strolling along the beach, hand in hand, with a nice-looking young man. She shook her head, shoving her hair and the dream out of her face.

Cora finished applying a heavy coat of lipstick to her already perfect lips and said, "Tonight, Erica has a right to dream. We all do. Tonight, one of us may be The Saigon."

Erica laughed. "How funny that sounds. In America, they have 'Miss Florida' beauty contests, or 'Miss Seattle'. They're for beautiful, intelligent, talented, near perfect young girls. We're no where near perfect, but we're entering our own contest anyways."

"Measured not by beauty, intelligence, or talent, but by one subject: Hell. Sin. Sexual appeal," Mimi added as she tried to stuff her foot into a shoe that was clearly to small for her.

"Better not let the Engineer hear you saying that," Cora said warningly.

As if on cue, the door was swung open, and a man who could have been anywhere between thirty and fifty entered, wearing a black suit, his dark hair slicked back.

"I spread the word about 'The Saigon'!" he exclaimed. "And look! We have a new initiate."

He gestured to a young, pale and beautiful Polish man who stood uncertainly in the doorway.

"Come in, come in," Peter, said impatiently. "Girls, get him dressed, and don't scare him too much. He's a shy little thing. A virgin."

Erica snorted. "Not for long."

"You shut your mouth!" Peter said.

"What's the point?" the girl demanded. "What's the point of any of this? We're lucky if we have more than three customers a night nowadays. The others and I have to take turns pleasing these good-for-nothing marines every evening!"

Peter slapped her, nearly knocking her to the ground. "You watch your mouth," he said, "or you're going to find yourself without a job."

Erica huffed but did not say a word.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Stiles emerged with Cora, wearing long, very modest white robes with his short wavy hair decorated with a thin flower crown. The others burst out in fits of laughter while Stiles blushed with embarrassment.

Engineer Peter was not so amused. "Why is he wearing that?!" he demanded.

Stiles flinched as if he would hit him, which he might have, had not an idea suddenly clicked in Peter's mind. "Wait," he said. "This is good. This boy is my new...prince."

Erica, watching from the sidelines, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows quizzically.

Peter continued. "Men love the innocent ones. They like to show that they are master by being the first one to taint them. Ah, yes. This is a competitive, arrogant world, and I love it. You can keep those clothes."

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at his watch. "The show will start soon! Get your asses on stage, now!"

The others sighed as if this was routine. As the marines piled in, the girls and boys went around the room, flirting with them and being quite obnoxious, in Stiles' opinion. He had never seen anything like this before. Well, yes, he had known these places existed, but he'd never been in one before, nor had he known much about them except for, well, what was already obvious.

A tall, red-haired man with a crooked grin put his arm around Stiles. Frightened, he dove out from under his arm and hid in the crowd.

"Alright!" Engineer Peter yelled. "Show time!"

"What do I do?" Stiles whispered to Erica.

Erica snorted. "It's time for my dance. You'll find out in your own good time."


	3. Doors Are Open, Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of swearing and violence in the chapter.

 

"Welcome to Dreamland!!!!"

Peter opened the doors and a gang of  the American marines burst through the doors, like dogs eager for a but of meat. 

Stiles tried to hide in a corner, he had watched as the marines grabbed and touched the others, he didn't want their hands anywhere near him.

"Come boys! It's showtime!", Peter started parading the others like an auction.

"Buy more tickets from me and the winner will get Erica for free!"

The men were to drunk and horny to realise Peter was completely scamming them, just filling then up with more alcohol.

After a while he spotted Stiles in the corner and pulled him forward to the centre.

"How about some fresh meat men! Legs unparted, parts uncharted!"

A few heads turned towards Stiles, eagerly looking on causing him to blush.

One particular marine felt something stir inside him as he looked at the young man. "Jesus Boyd, who is he?" 

Boyd was too busy staring at that Erica girl to notice his friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles, to his relief, was no longer the centre of attention once Erica had been announced as Saigon.

He turned to go hide again and caught the eye of one if the marines, his beautiful green eyes with a kaleidoscope of colours, on top were thick dark broody eyebrows and a sharp jawline that had a dusting of dark stubble.

His breath caught in his throat as something warm fluttered inside him. 

A commotion took Stiles' attention away, a man that was being too rough with Erica.

Erica slapped the man hard across the face.

"Fuck you!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Little bitch!", the man got angry and raising his fist to hit her, only to be grabbed by someone. It was a dark skinned marine with a shaved head.

"Go now you drunk fool, find another girl to play with!" He pushed the man hard towards the bar.

"Thanks, I'm Erica."

"Boyd" the man smiled, offering his hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter got the girls back to work and noticed that Boyd was more higher up in authority than the other marines, so he sauntered up to him with a charming smile.

"Hey, Mr Boyd, how'd you like to get rich, go home in style?"

"Yeah ok, what's the pitch?"

Haha, "a U.S. visa, to help me get out."

He gave the man a line of drugs to sniff, hoping to make the man more dulled.

"Lend me a bit of your embancy clout."

"There's no chance old man, you're too well known, look, what I want is that pake boy over there." Pointing to Stiles.

"You have a goo eye, his name is Stiles he's my new prince, you give him a try?"

"Not me, it's my friend Derek who's feeling down."

"He'll her him up I can assure you, but he doesn't come cheap, it's got to be twenty for my prince."

"Twenty dollars???"

"He's a virgin, twenty more and you'll get a room key, fifty bucks and he's got the whole night free"

Boyd sighed and paid the man fifty.


	4. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love fast, very short love scene in this chapter & not really porn, more love making.

 

Boyd approached Derek with Stiles and told them to chat then left to go find Erica. The marine who'd been rough with Erica can over aswell. 

Derek had heart eyes when he looked up and saw Stiles.

"Stop drooling boy you're loosing your cool, you'll like this jailbait" the man sneered, stepping closer to Stiles with hungry eyes.

Derek stepped in between then, shielding Stiles. 

"Open your eyes! This is where I draw a line at this whole rotten scene! This young man, we could be in the sack..."

"Obviously" he cut Derek off, but Derek continued.

" I would take something I can't give back, it's time to go home, it's time to get clean."

Derek turns and steps away but the other man speaks again. "I'm starting to cry boy, you're so out of touch, the trouble with you is you think to much. A whore is better than an empty bed, you need some action to fill your head!"

He grabs Stiles by the arm and pushes him at Derek, making him fall onto his chest.

Stiles and Derek look into each others eyes, breaths catching. Derek looks sad turning away a few steps.

 

Peter who was watching the whole thing at the sidelines walks over to Stiles.

"Right! My little prince I was right you're the first to score tonight, you hooked that marine by the nose, you'll stay with him until he goes."

"He only wants beer" Stiles protests.

"You said you needed a job" Peter says grabbing him, "you said you'd turn a trick, you better prove it quick."

Stiles nods solemnly and walks to Derek.

"Mr Derek?", Derek turns to Stiles.

"Don't worry he's clean, I washed him myself" Peter states, laughing and touching Stiles' arm.

Derek doesn't look happy at that and grabs Peter, but Stiles turns his attention to him by pulling him gently towards the floor to dance as the music changes so a smooth jazz tune.

 

They dance for a few songs, with Stiles' hands on Derek's chest with Derek hands cupping his shoulders.

"My name's Stiles, I like you Derek."

"Don't sat that", Derek said frowning.

"What did I say?" Stiles worried that he'd read Derek wrong.

"Nothing, just...you shouldn't be here", Derek gets out a wad of money and places it in Stiles' hands, "take this and get out if here!"

"Hey" Peter walks over taking the money. "What's going on? Don't you like her?"

"Oh yes, I do." Derek gets annoyed and grabs Peter again.

"I like him to" Stiles whispers, touching Derek arm.

"Take him away, come on man" Peter says trying to placate Derek.

"Yes, take me away, don't say another word just come with me. Please?"

Stiles pulls Derek away and out of Dreamland, towards the bedrooms upstairs around next door to the bar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

I'm the bedroom Stiles and Derek slowly take off their clothes looking at each other as they do.

Stiles' pale skin glowing in the moonlight with moles like maps of stars, Derek tightly toned but soft muscles and skin tanned slightly and hands rough from the hard work of war.

Stiles is nervous, but he somehow feels comfortable with Derek and pulls him gently towards him.

They stare at each others faces and into eyes, no words needed. Derek silently asking for permission with a raised brow.

Stiles nods gently, eyes dilating and breathing shallow and deep as he falls even more in love with this man in front of him.

He slowly lies back on the bed, pulling Derek on top of him.

He's gentle and slow with Stiles. The night is filled with glowing heat, love and breathy moans as they fall into each other, slowly becoming one and the same...

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek wakes up early the next morning as the light begins to fill the sky. He sits up in bed and lights a cigarette taking a puffs before getting up from the bed and putting on his shirt.

He pauses, looking over at Stiles as he's sleeping. Such a beautiful sight with his kiss swollen lips parted slightly, his broad shoulders catching the first light and his wavy brown hair in all directions. It's makes Derek's heart thump deeply in his chest.

He turns and steps outside into the cool morning air to gather his thoughts, walking down a fews steps to sit down.

Looking upwards, he curses the universe for giving him such temptation at this awful time, he's due to be leaving back to America very soon now the war is at an end.

It feels wrong but at the same time so damn right, Stiles couldn't be more that 18 and had his whole life ahead of him, yet he looks at Derek like he's the only person who could bring him true happiness.

Derek felt the boys love for him was as much as his love for him.

But still, he has to leave...

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Upstairs Stiles has woken up and is now getting dressed. He'd panicked and had a sinking feeling in his chest when he woke up alone, but then he heard Derek outside mumbling to himself and smoking.

So Stiles left him out there and waited.

When Derek returned Stiles' face lit up with a smile, he was confused when Derek got out another wad of cash and placed it on the bed.

"This money is yours, please take it, do you want more?"

"No. No I don't want anything."

Derek was frustrated, "what's wrong with you?"

"I've not done this before" Stiles said, nervous.

"That can't be true" Derek huffed, unsure.

"Why would I lie?"

"All the others lie, they just want to get out of here...maybe you're not like that, but I don't know who you are."

Derek turned away, walking down the steps once more.

Stiles followed, frustrated. He spoke up, stopping Derek.

"Do you want the take if a village boy? Want to know how I was bound to a man I don't love?

"Sorry" Derek turns away, stopping when Stiles continues.

"Do you want to be told how my village was burned, want to hear how my family was blasted away!"

He desends the stairs.

I have had my fill of pain, I will not look back again, I would rather die!" Stiles said firmly, tears pooling in his eyes he takes a deep breath and sits down on the bottom step.

"Can I see you tonight?" Derek chocks out, tears forming in his own eyes and his throat tight.

Stiles sighs, "I'll be at the club, probably being sold off some more."

"No!" Derek states, "No you won't, how would you like ..." he trails off unsure of himself, coming to sit next to Stiles on the step.

"How would I like?" Stiles prompts, turning to him.

Derek takes a deep breath. 

"How would you like to stay with me? It feels right like this, as that's how it should be. So...would you like?"

Stiles' face lights up, this man is adorable. 

"Yes, I would like"

"Ok" Derek let's out a relieved breath and smiles, showing his bunny teeth. "It's set, screw The Engineer! You're the one good thing I found out here."

Stiles laughs, putting his hands either side of Derek's face and pulling him in for a kiss on the lips, he pulls back after, lips plump and looks at Derek as if he's the sunlight itself lighting up his world. 

Derek pulls Stiles in close and hugs him tightly as they watch the sunrise, hoping for a better days ahead, together.


	5. A Song Played on a Solo Saxophone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from a song in one of the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH!   
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been very busy with lots of random things happening in my life :D   
> Now I have some time I'll hopefully be able to update much more quickly!   
> Still currently writing in this story on paper first. x

A little later that day, Derek was on the phone to Boyd at one of the headquarters where everyone was preparing to leave and also continue to hold line front lines where people were desperate for help or to come with them back to America.

"Boyd! Listen, I know I might sound different but how it should be, last night I spent what seemed like a whole lifetime in paradise! Hey, tell the C.O I'm taking all of my leave, we're gonna play house Boyd it's like Christmas Eve! We have sworn we won't leave to room or see tge sun again for forty- eight hours."

Boyd frowns. "What ate you saying, are you out of your mind?! Saigon is falling apart and you better be here soon or you could be left behind. There's crowds around the embassy with tears in their eyes, people at the palace thinking we'll send the marines but we're sending nothing from what I've been told ... Derek are you listening?!"

"Yes!"

"Do you know what that means? Sure, time to fall in love!" He says sarcastically.

"Listen Boyd you did not get this cold, you're the one who found the boy for me after all. Once you got in trouble, man, I covered for you!"

"I will not get you killed! You've got one day not two, then I expect you back here!"

Derek huff and slams the phone down heading to the bar back to Stiles.

~~~~~~~~~~

He runs into the Engineer at the door.

"Mr Derek you're late"

"Shit"

Peter smirked "What, did he keep you up all night?"

Derek turned to walk past but Peter grabbed his arm. "We had a deal for Stiles but that's on ice, I'm sorry sergeant but I've changed the price".

"What do you mean?" Derek says irritated, brows lowering. 

"I need a Visa from your embassy. Hey, you give me that you can have the boy for free" he said pointing at Derek and smirking.

Derek grabbed the front of his collar. "Cut the crap! This money's all I've got I don't give Visas' out, is this a deal or not?!"

He shoved Peter away and when he turned back to say something, Derek already had his pistol out facing it at Peters head. 

"Go on you tell me"

"Oh shit, okay okay, I'll get my papers another way." He said holding up his hands.

Derek huffed and threw down some money on the floor then walked past to find Stiles. 

Peter got down and picked up the money muttering "Asshole, then stood up heading out to find another person that might be able to get him out of here.

~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the girls dressing room in the bar, the girls were running around preparing for a surprise to celebrate Stiles getting out of Saigon. Food and decoration were being placed around the room.

Erica picked up a rolled up golden fabric tiara. "He'll live the movie in my mind".

"He'll leave this wasted life and Saigon behind". Cora says, holding up a piece of fabric and handing it to Erica.

"They're here!" One of the girls shouts, and everyone runs to hind.

As Stiles walking in with Derek trailing behind everyone jumps out.

"Surprise!"

Stiles and Derek stand in the doorway shocking before smiles appear on their faces.

Cora comes up to Stiles and whispers, "You did quite a job with that one yes?" she smirked.

"He simply asked me, I said yes".

Erica shouts "Hey! Shoes off!" at Derek as they dress Stiles in the fabric tiara and then walk him to an alter where a photo of his parents stood.

Stiles lights the candles at the alter as the others began to sing, Derek sat and watched in fascination.

""  
Stiles lit the incense and asked for blessing on his love, Erica and Cora washed Derek hands and face before making him go and kneel next to Stiles.

"It's a pretty song but, what does it mean?"

"It's what all the girls sing at weddings".

"What?!" Derek says shocked.

Stiles laughed, "They didn't know what else to sing".

Derek huffed, "Well it's the prettiest thing I've ever heard".

Suddenly they were pulled up and everyone gathered for a group photograph.

Stiles and Derek laughed and kissed afterwards.

Erica interrupts them by tapping Stiles on the shoulder and holding up her beer. 

"To Mr Saigon!"

"To Mr Saigon!" The others cheer.

~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown, someone had snuck in through the door and pushed through to stand in front of Stiles, who froze and turned pale. It was the one face he had hoped to never see again, his betrothed Theo from the village he used to live in.

He grabs Stiles' hands "You're here! At last, I've come to take you home. I hid all night, I tunnelled through the line. Come with me and we'll flee this shameful place, you're safe and you are mine!"

"Hey! This boy is mine! Who are you?" Derek says stepping forward.

"What?! Who is this man, this American pig?! Now I recognise the place, why are you here with these flea-bitten whores, do you have the same paint on your face?!"

Derek 's brows lower, "Get out!"

Stiles steps in front, "You have no right to be here, I'm not a prize you can claim! We may have been promised at thirteen, but the man I've become is not the same!"

"Our fathers bound us together, why couldn't you wait?! You knew I would come for you, it isn't too late!"

"My parents got themselves killed in the same week of those promises, all of them died when they died!"

Theo's face turned angry and he pulls out a pistol facing it towards Derek, Derek the dud the same while the others in the room gasped and moved out the way.

"Leave this man behind!" Theo shouted.

Stiles jumped in front of Derek facing Theo's gun.

"No! Go on, let's shoot! I will not change my mind!"

Theo put his gun away. "You are still mine!"

"Not anymore!"

Theo grabbed Stiles by the shoulders.

"You're mine until we die! Saigon is doomed, and so is your G.I!"

He picked up the picture frame of Stiles' parents and throws is to the floor. "You broke you're fathers word, this is your curse!"

He steps up putting his head to the end of Derek pistol, looking him up and down with threat in his eyes, then leaves out the door. Derek relaxes only when he knew that he was gone.

Stiles was holding the photo of his parents placing it back on the alter, he had tears in his eyes. "You're going to me now aren't you?"

Derek reaches out of cups Stiles' face. 

"Yes I'm leaving, but I'm taking you with me".

He pulls Stiles in to kiss him, holding him close to his body with their hearts beating together like drums. You could almost hear a solo saxophone playing a song just for them in the background.

"There's a place on the other side of the earth, a place where your life will have worth. I'll take you there" he smiled.

"I'll go with you" Stiles said smiling as well and he jumps into Derek arms and rests their heads together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH!   
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been very busy with lots of random things happening in my life :D   
> Now I have some time I'll hopefully be able to update much more quickly!   
> Still currently writing in this story on paper first. x

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are life, let me know what you think. x


End file.
